Familia
by Miku Soseki
Summary: Rogue aún estaba nervioso por aquel incidente ¡Él no era un pervertido! [Rogue x Yukino. Sabertooth]


Hola~! Ohoho, hace tiempo que no publico nada en FF xD~ Bueno, aquí está, este es un fanfic Rogue x Yukino, si han leído el capitulo especial de Sabertooth lo entenderán~

* * *

**Disclamer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

**Summary: **Rogue aún estaba nervioso por aquel incidente ¡Él no era un pervertido!

* * *

.

Se sentía como un pervertido, aunque no era realmente su culpa ¿o sí? Había sido un accidente. ¡No es como si hubiese querido tocar _esa_ parte de la anatomía de Yukino!

Suspiró y miró a Yukino desde la mesa donde estaba sentado. Ya habían arreglado el problema con Frosch, al final tuvieron que dejarle pistas por toda la ciudad para que llegara al gremio por su cuenta. Sonrió al recordar la dedicación de Frosch, se sentía orgulloso de él. Pero esos pensamientos lo llevaron de vuelta a recordar el incidente con Yukino.

Agarró su cabeza con ambas manos y la sacudió, tratando de apartar ese recuerdo. Podía sentir su rostro sonrojado y como su corazón latía con fuerza. Estaba demasiado nervioso. ¿Cómo vería a la cara ahora a Yukino? A pesar de que ella lo había perdonado, aún se podía sentir esa tensión en el ambiente entre ellos.

Y por otra parte estaba Sting. Oh dios mío, Sting. Podía sentir la mirada del rubio sobre él en ese preciso momento, taladrándolo, como si quisiera matarlo. Si no fueran amigos y compañeros, estaba seguro que estaría diez metros bajo tierra.

Giró su cabeza hacia donde su maestro se encontraba. Tragó saliva cuando sus ojos se encontraron y recordó las palabras que él le había dicho horas antes.

"_Si te atreves a aprovecharte de Yukino, olvidaré que somos amigos y desearás no haberme conocido" _

No es que el Eucliffe lo asustara. Bueno, a quien engañaba, en ese estado lo asustaba. Aunque de cierta forma, estaba algo molesto de que Sting protegiera a Yukino de esa manera. ¡Él no era un pervertido y nunca vería a Yukino de esa forma! Ella era su preciada compañera y amiga. Es cierto que ellos cuatro –Rufus, Orga, Sting y él mismo- habían hecho aquella promesa: nunca más volver a herir a la peliblanca, pero era porque para ellos Yukino era la que mantenía la alegría en ese lugar con la sonrisa que les dedicaba. Y al parecer todos habían comenzado a tener cierta afición por sobreproteger a la pura e inocente Yukino, en especial el rubio dragon slayer. No quería volverla a ver como aquella vez, rota y triste. Era como si fuera un hermano mayor celoso y sobreprotector, tratando de proteger a su pequeña hermana de todo pervertido que rondara diez metros cerca de ella.

Y Rogue había sido catalogado como un pervertido por aquel estúpido accidente.

Suspiró y recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa. Al parecer Sting se había cansado de observarlo y se había unido a la fiesta con los demás.

Fue en aquel momento cuando sintió una pequeña mano sobre su hombro y la dulce voz de una chica que conocía muy bien.

—Rogue-sama ¿se encuentra bien?

Él levantó la mirada, encontrándose con esos cálidos ojos marrones que tenían un tinte de preocupación. Él la miró y aquella escena taladró de nuevo su cabeza, haciendo que su rostro se prendiera de un rojo escarlata y se pusiera nervioso. Apartó la mirada hacia otro lado, no listo de ver a la peliblanca a los ojos.

—S-Si —Tartamudeó, aún nervioso y alejándose bruscamente del tacto de la joven.

Esa acción, pareció entristecer a la peliblanca, quien bajó la mirada.

Recordó entonces que Yukino aún pensaba que era una carga para ellos y que posiblemente su acción la había hecho malinterpretar todo.

_Oh no._

—No quise molestarlo, Rogue-sama —Le dijo, luego levantó la cabeza y sonriendo con tristeza, giró dispuesta a irse.

_Di algo, idiota._

La vio dar algunos pasos y recordó aquel momento en que ella dejó Sabertooth y eso lo impulsó a hacer lo siguiente.

—Espera

Yukino se giró sorprendida al sentir la mano de Rogue sobre la de ella. El pelinegro tenía el rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

—No era mi intención, es solo que… —Se removió incomodo, no sabía cómo explicarlo— En serio estoy muy arrepentido por lo que ocurrió hoy —Yukino se le quedó unos momentos viendo y al entender sus palabras se sonrojó— No era mi intención

—N-No se preocupe, Rogue-sama —Dijo con la mirada baja, avergonzada— Sé que fue un accidente —Le sonrió ligeramente.

Ambos se quedaron viendo por un rato, aún sin apartar la mano del otro. Rogue no quería soltar aquella pequeña y frágil mano, sentía que si lo hacía, desaparecía frente a sus ojos. Yukino sentía un pequeño cosquilleo en su interior, un nuevo sentimiento florecía en ella.

Aquel mágico momento fue interrumpido por la voz de un potente y borracho Orga.

—¡Hey, Rogue! ¡Sí que actúas rápido! —Y luego soltó una risa que resonó por todo el gremio.

Rogue entonces reaccionó, notando las miradas de todo el gremio sobre él, en especial de cierta persona. Ambos se separaron de golpe, nerviosos.

Con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado, Rogue soltó un suspiró y se levantó, dirigiéndole una mirada fea al peliverde.

—Cállate, Orga

Orga tan solo rio con fuerza, haciendo más evidente su estado ebriedad. En cambio, a cierto rubio no le hacía gracia la situación, estaba furioso.

—¡ROGUE, TE LO ADVERTÍ!

Y sin más, Sting corrió hacia el pelinegro, tacleándolo. Ambos rodaron por el suelo, y así comenzó una pelea entre ellos.

—¡Sting, idiota, suéltame!

—¡No! ¡Te dije que no te aprovecharas de ella!

—¡No estaba haciendo nada!

—¡No me arriesgaré, pervertido!

Eucliffe se había tomado seriamente el papel de hermano sobreprotector.

Todos en el gremio rieron al ver a sus dos dragon slayers pelear, en especial Orga. Rufus soltó un suspiro, y movió su cabeza desaprobatoriamente, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

En cambio, Yukino los miraba con una cálida sonrisa, la mano que había agarrado la de Rogue estaba posada a la altura de su corazón, el cual latía con fuerza, pero ella parecía no tomarle importancia.

Soltó una risa, viendo luego como otros miembros del gremio se adentraban en la pelea, divirtiéndose y riendo, como una familia, lo que siempre había deseado.

Y de una u otra manera, lo había encontrado en Sabertooth.

.

* * *

So, aquí esta este pequeña historia que escribí~ Es que en serio me gustó el capitulo especial de Sabertooth a pesar de que ya no sigo mucho FT xD, solo a veces lo reviso para ver en que anda xD. Y bueno, me gusta ambas parejas, el Rogue x Yukino y el Sting x Yukino, aunque le voy más al primero y el segundo -como ven aquí- seria como una relación entre hermanos, maybe? xD. El punto es que con cualquiera soy feliz~

El fic al final terminó algo ñe xD, pero estoy feliz de haberlo escrito~

Waaah, espero les haya gustado~

Cuidense~ Bye~

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
